


Please Don't Fall Fast

by strayemotions



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Falling In Love, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Party, Seo Changbin is Whipped, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, binsung, changlix, poor minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayemotions/pseuds/strayemotions
Summary: When Jisung sees his ex Minho at a party his first instinct is to kiss the boy next to him. Maybe Minho will think he moved on, but is that even possible for Jisung?





	Please Don't Fall Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #28 Help I’m in the club and my ex is here can you be my fake boyfriend so I don’t look sad and alone (UNI AU)

“Can you kiss me?”

“Wha-”, was all Changbin could say before he felt the warmth of the slightly taller boy’s lips press against his. The stranger grabbed Changbin’s hand and guided it to his waist.

“Really Jisung?” came a voice from behind them. Changbin looked up still kissing the taller boy and saw the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He wasn’t very tall, his hair was an ash blue and he had doe eyes that shone even in the dark lit room of the apartment. He gasped and the brunette boy, apparently Jisung, took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth. Wow. He was a good kisser. The person who was behind them scoffed. He grabbed Jisung’s shoulder and forcefully pulled him away from Changbin, “I’m talking to you.”

Jisung wiped his mouth, “And I’m clearly busy with my boyfriend. Leave me alone Minho.”

“This is your boyfriend?”, Minho examined Changbin. Although, he was short in height he happened to look rather intimidating that night dressed in all black.

Jisung locked arms with Changbin. Changbin looked down at their arms and could’ve sworn he felt the others trembling through his plaid hoodie. “Yes he is,” Jisung replied with his voice unwavering.

Minho raised an eyebrow clearly not convinced. He seemed to have some kind of history with Jisung. He smirked, “I wanna hear it from him.”

Changbin looked at Jisung who also was looking at him with the softest brown pleading eyes. He felt bad. He didn’t know the situation and it was incredibly disorienting to be kissed by a stranger. However, he saw how desperate Jisung was and that’s why he said, “Jisungie and I are dating.” The smirk fell from Minho’s face. He didn’t look happy to hear that at all. “We were kind of in the middle of something so if you don’t mind,” Changbin lifted Jisung’s chin angling his face towards his.

Minho put his hands in his pocket and began to walk away, “Congratulations on your new relationship I guess.”

Soon he disappeared in the crowd of people at the party and Jisung sighed. He let go of Changbin’s arm with an uneasy breath, “I- uh I’m sorry for doing that. I’m not usually like that. I just-”

“Hey,” Changbin cut him off. “It’s okay. I understand why you did it.”

“You do?”

“He’s your ex right? Trust me I’ve had my fair share of drama with exes.”

“So you’re not upset?”

Changbin shrugged, “I mean you’re a pretty okay kisser so I think I’ll survive.” Jisung’s face lit up bright red and for the second time that night Changbin was surprised by the boy in front of him. He had been so bold earlier, but now he seemed so shy. It was kind of cute. “Anyways, before you came over this party was kind of boring. Wanna ditch?”

“I uh-”

Changbin slung an arm around Jisung’s shoulder, “It’ll probably look convincing to your ex too. What was it... Minho right?”

“How did you-”

“I just pieced it together while you guys were talking, hey how do you feel about shitty drive-thru food?”

Shitty? Jisung lived and breathed off fast food, “I’m down.”

“Great”, Changbin grabbed Jisung’s hand and led the way out of the apartment. “We can think of this as Thank You Changbin for being such an awesome person and playing along as your handsome badass boyfriend.”

Jisung laughed, “Badass? You don’t even look remotely threatening”

“Really? Most people tell me that I am. Other than you there was one other person… Hey you didn’t deny that I’m handsome!” Changbin jumped between topics like an excited child. His energy was contagious and Jisung couldn’t help, but smile. “Oh we're here,” Changbin’s car was parked across the apartment building that the party was held in.

It was a bright red and looked expensive. He opened the passenger side for Jisung, a small, yet such a gentlemanly gesture that it flustered the other. “T-this is your car??”

“Yes isn’t she cute!”, Changbin said and Jisung could’ve sworn he saw twinkles in his eyes. “She’s my pride and joy! I love my baby.”

Jisung stifled a laugh before climbing in the passenger seat. Changbin slid over the hood of the car like he was in an action movie. Jisung gaped at him as he got in the driver’s seat, “Are you always this extra?”

Changbin shrugged, “Depends on what you define as extra. Ah hold on” he leaned across Jisung grabbing his seatbelt. Jisung tried to hold his breath because it would be weird to smell him right? He definitely shouldn’t smell him… maybe just one whiff? “Gotta buckle up. I drive fast.” The seatbelt clicked. He smelled amazing. “There we go. Ready?” Jisung nodded avoiding the others eye contact. Changbin buckled his own seatbelt, put the key in the ignition, revved the engine and they started driving down the street. They got to the nearest drive-thru, “Sweet! There’s no cars in line. Okay, what do you want?”

“Just something from the dollar menu I guess,” Jisung was a struggling college student with bills to pay. He couldn’t afford much and literally lived and breathed the value menu.

“Really? I thought you would be way hungrier than that. Small people usually eat a lot.”

“Y-! You’re shorter than me!”, Jisung held up a fist to playfully hit Changbin.

Changbin put his hands up defensively. He laughed, “I was just speaking from experience.” Jisung pouted then sank into his seat. Changbin sighed and pet Jisung’s hair, “Just be honest! Tell me what you want. I’ll treat. Okay baby?”

“How are you this perfect?”, Jisung mumbled not loud enough for Changbin to hear.

“Did you say something?”

“Nothing. Don’t call me baby,” he swatted his hand away. Changbin still smiled at him waiting for Jisung to give him his order. “Well if you’re treating then I guess I’ll have a chicken burger.”

“With fries?”

“With fries.”

“Nice!”, Changbin turned to the window and gave the cashier their order. He did Jisung’s order first then ordered two sandwiches for himself. They drove to the next window after he paid and grabbed their food. “Do you want any sauce?”

“Ranch”

“But you didn’t get a salad.”

Jisung put a hand on Changbin’s shoulder, “My good sir. I’m so sorry that you haven’t been exposed to the good things in life. Trust me on this, ranch on food will change the game.”

Changbin nodded, “Since you’re so convincing. I’ll get it. Four ranch and two sweet and sour.” He held out his hand to accept the sauce and slipped it in the bag.

“Sweet and sour?”

“It’s not for me. I usually get polynesian, but sweet and sour supply at home is getting low,” Changbin explained pulling off. Jisung nodded, “So do you wanna eat in a parking lot or am I taking you home?”

“Uh…” Jisung thought for a moment. He didn’t want to go home just yet. He was having too much fun and Changbin was really sweet… “Parking lot?”

“Cool. There’s actually this really nice lot by the park… it’s right here”, he put his turn signal on then turned into the lot. It was a small park that reminded him of his childhood and made Jisung feel a bit nostalgic.

Changbin turned off the car and left the headlights on. He grabbed the bag of food and went to go sit on the hood of the car. He knocked on the window at Jisung to come over. Jisung unbuckled his seatbelt and joined him on the hood of the car. Changbin tossed his chicken burger over to him. “Hurry let’s eat. I’m starving.”

Jisung poured the ranch on the burger then took his first bite grateful that it was still warm. “Do you come here a lot?”

Changbin eyed his food suspiciously before grabbing a ranch out of the bag to try the same with his. “I used to come all the time. Recently… not often. Are you sure this will taste good?” Jisung nodded with a stuffed mouth. Changbin sighed closing his now ranch infested sandwich. Jisung looked at him expectantly as he picked it up and took an experimental nibble. It didn’t taste bad that’s for sure.

Jisung’s eyes shined brightly, “What do you think?”

Changbin smiled at his childlike expression. He took one more bite before giving his opinion, “Honestly, this is life changing. Maybe not on this sandwich, but I’d love to try it with something else. I have to tell Lix about this.”

Lix? Who is that? Jisung shrugged it off and extended his fist to meet Changbin’s, “I told you it was good. Fist bump”

Their fist connected and Jisung laughed going back to finish his burger. Within minutes his first and only sandwich was gone. Changbin had gone on to start his second sandwich. He watched Jisung lean back across the hood of the car, “You full?”

“Satisfied… ”, Jisung was staring into the sky. This park was so peaceful. It was a shame that he had never been here before. His eyes had just fluttered close when he felt a warm hand rub his cheek. Startled, his eyes shot open.

“Sorry!”, Changbin was close, very close. If Jisung concentrated he would have felt the man's breath on his skin. “I thought I saw some ranch on your cheek, but you looked tired so I didn’t want to wake you. Oh. I got the ranch off though. Don’t worry.” Why wasn’t Changbin moving away? He was too close. Jisung should move. He should move away, but he doesn’t. He moves towards Changbin closing the distance between them and his lips are on Changbin’s again. He has literally no idea why he did it. He just felt like he had to, but something was wrong. Changbin didn’t kiss him back. He retreated suddenly feeling as embarrassed as he had earlier that night. Had he read the situation wrong?

“Um.. I-”, Jisung started trying to find the right words. However, Changbin’s piercing gaze was making that very difficult. “I’m sorry I misunderstood. I thought, uh-”

Changbin pet Jisung’s hair, “It’s okay Sungie. I’m not mad at you.” Again. He wasn’t mad again. His facial features softened. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have led you on like that.” Jisung’s face contorted into confusion. He was getting so many mixed signals. Changbin didn’t kiss him back. Initially, he looked upset at Jisung, now he was saying he wasn’t upset, he’s petting his hair, he even looked apologetic AND he gave him a nickname. What was going on? “Actually, I have a boyfriend.” There it is.

“What?”

“I have a boyf-”

“No, I heard you. I just… like what?”, Jisung slid off the hood of the car in an attempt to get the raven haired boy to stop apologetically petting his hair. “Then why were you being so nice?”

Changbin raised an eyebrow, “I’m always this nice”

Jisung shook his head and crouched to the floor, “Why is there always a catch with nice, cute boys?”

“You okay?”, Changbin was still cross-legged on the hood of the car. Jisung was honestly too embarrassed to look back up. Was he okay? Physically? Yes. Emotionally? A damn trainwreck.

“I will be.”

“I’m sorry Sungie”, Changbin apologized with the nickname again. It was a really cute nickname. It made Jisung’s heart race… why does he fall for people so easily? He heard Changbin slide off the hood of the car. He held out his hand. “Do you want to go home? I can take you back now.”

Jisung stood ignoring his hand, “Yeah, let’s do that.” He grabbed his discarded wrappers, shoved them into his pocket and hopped into the passenger seat. Changbin trailed behind him and got back into the drivers’ seat. He turned to Jisung and his seatbelt was off again. Did Jisung even know that seat belts existed? He leaned across him as he had done earlier that night to buckle him up. This time he noticed Jisung stiffen and the brunette practically snatched the seat belt from his hands, “I-I can do it myself.”

“Right sorry, it’s just I’m used to doing it for Li-. I uh mean… I just wanted you to be safe,” Changbin corrected himself. It’s not that he did this only for Felix. No. He really did want the other boy to be safe. He wasn’t a reckless driver, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

Jisung sighed and buckled his seatbelt. He knew he shouldn’t try to avoid the other. The car started and he started reversing, “Look Changbin… you don’t have to keep apologizing. Honestly, it was more my fault than yours. You’ve been kind to me this whole time and I’m thankful for that.”

“I really didn’t mean to lead you on…” he mumbled. Jisung could tell the other was anxious. He tapped at the steering wheel at a steady pace.

He placed his hands over his, “It’s not your fault. I promise. I’m fine.”

Changbin put his head on the steering wheel and exhaled softly, “Okay… I just didn’t want you to hate me. You know you’re really fun to hang out with.”

Jisung was confused, “I thought you would be upset at me? If anything I’m sorry because I literally kissed you twice when you have a whole boyfriend.”

Changbin stifled a laugh, “I’m not mad at you, but I guess it’s reasonable why you think I would be.” He sat up and Jisung finally took his hand back suddenly more aware of the contact, “Uh, where do you live by the way?”

“In the towers on the East side of the campus.” Changbin put the car in drive and they drove back towards the campus. For the most part the car ride was silent, but Jisung’s curiosity got the best of him. “So, what is he like?”

“Huh?”

“Your boyfriend. What is he like?”

“Ah… he’s beautiful and when he’s smiling he’s warm like the sun,” Changbin replied.

“What’s his name?”

“Felix.”

“He’s a foreigner?”

“Austrailian. He’s here for school, but he went back home so it’s been a bit lonely at our apartment without him.”

Jisung gasped, “You guys live together?”

Changbin smiled, “Yeah… we started living together this semester. The extra sauce earlier is for him. He loves sweet sauces, but it’s low at home.”

Jisung nudged him in the arm, “You’re so whipped.”

Changbin laughed, “I know. All our friends tell us.” Jisung could see how much Changbin loved Felix. If he was being honest, he was a bit jealous, but it was cute to see him so happy. “Oh. We’re at the East towers which building are you?”

“B,” Jisung replied and Changbin stopped in front with his hazard lights on. “Maybe one day we can hang out and I can meet Felix too,” he began opening the door.

“Wait let’s exchange kakao,” Changbin called out to him as he pulled his phone from the cupholder. They quickly exchanged information and this time Jisung got out the car closing it gently. Changbin rolled down the window, “See you around campus Sungie!”

Jisung smiled as he walked away, “Right! Let’s hang out again soon Changbin!”

“You can call me Binnie!”

Jisung paused then turned around with a smile, “Okay, see you later Binnie”

Changbin smirked and waited until Jisung was inside the building to pull off. His phone screen lit up ‘yongbokie’ with a heart next to it. He answered it quickly on his car’s dashboard, “Yongbokie!!”

“Hyung~~”, the deeper voice whined over the phone. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. What are you doing?”

“I just got back from dinner with the family. It was boring though. What about you?”, Felix returned the question.

“I had the craziest day.”

“Oh tell me more.”

“So, I went to a party and then this dude kissed me. He was trying to get his ex away from him.”

“Aish crazy exes”

“Right! He was so bold, but turns out he’s really soft and shy. It was so surprising. I felt bad for him so I took him to go eat after we got his ex away and-” Changbin stopped.

“And?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re lying. I can tell when you lie.”

Changbin sighed, “Ugh okay so he thought I was flirting with him and he ended up kissing me again, then I told him about you. It was so embarrassing. I thought I was gonna die. He apologized and I told him it was okay. Now we’re friends.”

“Oh…”, Felix was silent on the other line.

“You’re not mad right Lixie?”, Changbin asked nervously turning into the garage.

“No. You were honest with me. How can I be mad at that?”, the line went silent again.

“You sure?”

“Yeah it’s fine. I’ll just give you a bunch of kisses when I get back,” Felix said and they both laughed. “I wanna meet him though he sounds fun.”

“He is fun.”

“Don’t fall for him,” Felix joked.

“How can I fall for anyone besides you?”

“You haven’t already fallen for me?” Felix retorted.

“I fall for you everytime I see you,” Changbin answered.

“You’re so annoyingly sweet.”

“And you love me for it.”

“I miss you…” Felix sighed. “You’re driving right?”

“Yeah, I just parked though.”

“Call me when you get inside. I’m going to go wash up real quick. I feel disgusting.”

“Okay, I love you baby”

“Love you byeeee”

“Bye”, the line ended and Changbin got out of the car, locking it immediately. He entered the apartment building.

“Oh Mr. Seo, you have a package,” the front desk lady handed him a box.

He took it and gave her a sweet smile, “Thank you.” He walked to the stairs and started his ascent. He considered it his daily exercise. He punched in the code on his door, entering quickly. He didn’t remember ordering anything so he was interested to see what was inside the box. He noted that it did say his name as he cut open the box. The first thing that he saw was a card and he recognized the handwriting instantly. He dug through the bubble wrap and pulled out a snorlax keychain and two medium sized cuddling teddy bears. He couldn’t help, but smile. He opened the letter and inside was a postcard with Felix smiling on the beach in Australia. It had a few sentences on it: “_ I hope you don’t miss me as much as I miss you. I got these while thinking of you. Next time come with me, okay? I love you. -Your Happiness _”

Jisung was right. He was whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I was able to meet the prompters expectations. Please leave a comment! I kind of like the short story and I'm considering making a sequel for this just because I loved the characters so much. Let me know if you want one and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
